Solangelo - Cafe Rosalyn
by fangirl.on.mars
Summary: Nico and Will bump into each other at a cafe and begin to work together. Solangelo. Rated T because there might be some swearing and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**These characters belong to the wonderful Mr. Rick Riordan.**

chapter one:

 **Nico's pov:**

Nico woke up to snow falling outside his window. He was kind of chilly, and felt a bit grumpy and out of sorts, but the snow looked very nice outside. The crisp flakes swirled around in the cold air, bouncing off the glass and landing on the window pane. The house wasn't to cold, at least, and Nico was warm under the covers. Knowing there was no point to waiting before getting up, he quickly threw off the covers and pulled on a hoody and sweatpants.

Just as the toaster popped, Nico received a text from his sister, Hazel.

 _HazelLevesque: it's snowing!_

 _NicoD: no shit it's like a blizzard out there_

 _HazelLevesque: u should go for a walk or something today_

 _NicoD: r u kidding? It's freezing out there_

 _HazelLevesque: it's not that cold_

 _HazelLevesque: maybe u could walk 2 that new cafe down by the park_

 _NicoD: fine. But just because I burnt my toast_

 _HazelLevesque: ha ha. Now WALK. I gotta go, frank and I are going skating today_

 _NicoD: cool see you soon_

Nico pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black skull t-shirt, boots and his aviator jacket. After some thought, he also put on a grey toque, so his ears wouldn't freeze . Nico stumbled out of his apartment and fumbled with his keys for a minute until he found the right one. _It's to cold for this,_ Nico thought.

The December air hit Nico like a wall as he swung out the apartment door. The snow on the sidewalk crunched under Nico's feet as he walked, and his breath formed miniature snow clouds around him. Around him a few couples were talking and laughing and holding hands, making Nico feel even more alone than he really was. Though he would never admit it, Nico missed his friends back at camp. Percy and Annabeth were attending university back in New York, Jason and Piper were taking a year off to relax and be together in New Rome, Frank and Reyna were in New Rome too, Hazel was visiting Frank for a few weeks and Leo was with Calypso in California.

Nico wasn't exactly upset about being alone; it had given him lots of time to think and a comfortable amount of space; but he was shy about making new friends, and with his old ones away life was getting a bit dull.

Nico arrived at the park and almost gasped in delight: the clean, white, early morning snow had covered the trees, bushes, ground and park benches. Icicles were hanging from branches, and the small lake in the middle of the park was covered in a thin veil of ice. Walking across the snow was like being in a winter wonderland, and he couldn't help but feel the warmth of happiness spread throughout his body. Nico loved winter.

The snow had stopped falling completely by the time Nico got to _Cafe Rosalyn_. A few people were sitting inside and eating or drinking coffee at tables, either on their computer or reading, but he payed them no attention.

His eyes were on the menu, which sat above the coffee roaster. He read through the options, then looked down at the food displayed below the counter. There were sandwiches, cookies, muffins and other pastries, but Nico wasn't hungry. He rang the little bell on the counter, then waited while someone clattered dishes behind a swinging door. After a couple of seconds, the barista came out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, how can I help-… Nico?" Nico looked up at the guy standing behind the counter, noticing his shaggy blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Will?"

"Wow, Nico, what a coincidence! Do you live around here? It's so nice to see you!" Will's words spilled out like a fountain, while Nico just stood and stared. After his three days in the infirmary, Nico hadn't seen much of Will last summer. Will had different friends, and spent most of his time healing other people, and because Nico didn't think their small friendship was enough to really hang out much, they never really got to know each other that well. Maybe Will forgot, because he was talking to Nico like an old friend.

"H-hi Will. Yeah I live a few blocks away." Nico stuttered.

"Weird. What did you want to drink? My break started a couple minutes ago, so I can sit with you and we can catch up." Will was talking quite loudly, and his smile looked way to big for his face. A couple people looked over at Will, then carried on with their working.

"One grande dark roast, with room for milk." Nico ordered.

"Sorry I'm so excited," Will exclaimed as he made the coffee. "I just haven't seen anyone from camp for so long."

"Me neither, I'm almost glad to see you." Nico joked. Will laughed, and the coffee roaster made a noise like _fhssst._ Will handed him the drink.

"Back in one sec." Will called, as he took of his apron and went into the room behind the counter. Nico poured some milk into his drink, then sat down in a big chair by the window, taking the steaming hot coffee in his hands. The town outside looked so perfect and pristine that you almost couldn't believe it was real. Like a postcard, or a professionally taken photo online. It had started snowing a bit again, but just small flakes that made the view even more beautiful. Nico sighed and sipped his drink happily.

"One of the best things about working here," Will said, sitting down across from Nico, "is the view. The little stores all along the block, and the park in the middle, it looks like a village from a fairytale."

"No kidding." replied Nico, smiling a bit at Will. "So why are you working here?"

"I'm saving up for university. I got into the one I wanted, but I didn't have enough to do it. Kayla and Austin aren't in town this year, so I've been working a lot of small jobs by myself." They carried on the conversation like this for a while until Will smiled and looked down at Nico saying "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! We're hiring right now, so if you wanted… if you weren't to busy…"

"That sounds cool. I need a job, actually." Nico looked up at Will, "As long as you're not my boss."

"No worries there." Will chuckled, "I haven't got all that far at this job."

"I'm not surprised."

"Hey!" Will laughed and leaned across the table, shoving Nico playfully. "If you really are interested, though, I can get you the job. It's a new cafe, so hardly anyone has even considered trying to work here."

"Sweet." Nico said. Will asked for and received Nico's phone number and promised to text him all the information about the upcoming work days, then Nico said he had to go, and Will replied that he needed to get back to work.

"You'll have to put up with a lot of me," Will joked, "do you think you can handle it?"

"I guess I'll have to find a way to manage." Nico chuckled. They exchanged final goodbyes and Nico retreated out into the cold air. Snow fell around him, and landed all over his jacket and hat. Nico didn't know why, but he felt a surge of warmth and happiness spread throughout his body. Maybe this year wouldn't be to bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**These characters belong to the wonderful Mr. Rick Riordan.**

chapter two:

 **Will's pov:**

Will was having a great day already. He was wearing his favourite blue t-shirt, his breakfast was blueberry pancakes made from the last of the pancake mix, the radio was playing his favourite music and today was Nico's first day working at Cafe Rosalyn. When Nico had said yes to a job at the cafe Will had hardly been able to contain his excitement. Work was so boring this time of year, and having a friend around would totally speed things up a bit.

Of course, it wasn't just having a friend around that was making Will happy. Though he hardly knew him, Will had sort of had a thing for Nico for a while now. He was just so adorable, and tiny. Ever since the war with Gaia had ended Nico had been more friendly than ever, well, not all that friendly, but people's standards for friendliness with Nico were pretty low. And sometimes it seemed like Nico was making more of an effort to be kinder to Will than with other people.

That was probably just in his head, though.

Still, Will thought this bit of luck with Nico was meant to be. And he was really looking forward to spending the rest of the year working with Nico, regardless of how he felt.

The morning sun was starting to spill through Will's kitchen window, a sign that it was time to get to work, so he pulled on a jacket and his sneakers, then grabbed his bag and walked down to the nearest bus stop. The cafe was only about a twenty minute walk from Will's apartment, but the bus was faster, and a lot warmer, so Will rarely walked.

Ten minutes later, Will arrived at the shop. He unlocked the door and started turning on lights. Rosalyn, the owner and baker of the cafe had been in even earlier than Will to bake everything, and the cookies and muffins looked perfectly neat behind the glass part of the counter. All Will needed to do was put on the music, turn up the heat and make sure the place looked nice for the customers.

Nico would be arriving in five minutes.

Will started pouring coffee beans in the coffee grinder, then tapped his foot against the tiles, nervously.

Nico arrived at the door right on time. Will saw him and got out from behind the counter to let him in, but Nico motioned for him to wait. Will raised an eyebrow, a bit confused, as he watched Nico look down at his watch. Several seconds passed before Nico looked up and nodded at Will, a signal to open the door.

"What was that?" Will asked, closing the door as Nico walked in.

"I thought it would be cooler if I arrived a bit late." Nico said, his dark eyes full of laughter.

"One minute late?" Will replied, chuckling slightly under his breath.

"You thought it was cool. I can tell." Nico broke a smile. Will loved Nico's smiles, they seemed to completely transform his face, and the more Will would hang out with him the easier the smiles would come.

"Very cool." Will said, trying to sound nonchalant even though his heart was beating so hard he was worried Nico could hear it, "Why don't you let me show you around."

 **Nico's pov:**

Working with Will was even better than Nico had imagined. Will was really funny and he was a lot smarter than he came off as. Also, how had Nico never noticed how the morning sun reflected off Will's hair, turning it a faded gold in the light? And how the pale blue in Will's eyes looked even nicer than the sky? And how his smile was so blinding Nico had to look away every time Will flashed it?

Nico could feel something stirring inside him, not so unfamiliar that it was unsettling, but enough to give Nico a giddy, happy feeling every time he saw Will. The feeling felt similar to something he'd felt before, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, but different. Warmer. Brighter. Like a fire was starting inside him.

No. Will was Nico's friend, if anything.

Nico couldn't go falling for another unattainable hero. In fact, he couldn't go falling for anything; he couldn't bear the weight of responsibility that it would place on him, and he wouldn't be able to handle losing another person so close to him.

He decided to text Hazel, to tell her about his new job. He decided not to mention Will, though. Will was just… he was just… Nico didn't know what he was, but he decided that he wasn't important enough to mention to Hazel. He wouldn't let him be that important.

 _NicoD: hey guess what_

 _HazelLevesque: what?_

 _NicoD: i got a job_

 _HazelLevesque: SERIOUSLY?! omg that's so great! where?_

 _NicoD: You know that new coffee shop?_

 _HazelLevesque: yeah_

 _NicoD: i work there_

 _HazelLevesque: wow thats great. i heard that place is really good_

 _NicoD: it is. i gtg now but ill ttyl_

 _HazelLevesque: bye! good luck at your job!_

 _NicoD: thanks. see you later_

Nico ordered a pizza for dinner, and passed out on the couch after a marathon of some random comedy that was on tv. As the moon rose up in the dark sky, and the shadows lengthened over the city Nico slept soundly. Though the light from the moon was spilling through the window and onto Nico's face making him look angelic and at peace, his nightmares were as bad as ever, trying to split through his skull and into his real life. It wasn't long until Nico woke up in a cold sweat, shaking and shivering from the memories that were haunting him, but all this was normal for Nico, and he had learned to act as if his nightmares weren't scaring the life out him every time he was faced with the prospect of sleep.

But it wasn't long before he returned back into to his dreams again.


	3. Chapter 3

**These characters belong to the wonderful Mr. Rick Riordan.**

chapter three:

 **Nico's pov:**

It had been almost a month since Nico first began working at Cafe Rosalyn. No matter how hard he tried, Nico couldn't help having feelings for Will. Every time Will smiled, which was quite a lot, even for a son of Apollo, Nico could practically feel his heart breaking. It was alright, though. Nobody would find out, and Nico was sure these feelings would pass. But when?

 **Will's pov:**

The date was December twenty fourth, Christmas Eve. After spending so much time with Nico at work, Will thought it was only fair to invite him to the Christmas party he was hosting. Technically, it was more of a get together, since the only people attending, other than Will and Nico, were Cecil, Lou Ellen and Kayla. He was excited because he hadn't seen them in so long, and because they hardly knew Nico. The decorations were already set up around the house, the presents placed underneath the tree, and the eggnog and hot chocolate was heating up on the the stove. Now all he and to do was wait…

 **Nico's pov:**

Nico picked up a shirt carefully and inspected it. It was fine, other than the fact that it was about as un-Christmas-y as you can get. He usually wasn't one to spend a lot of time picking out clothing, but Will's party thingy seemed important, and it was the only celebrating Nico would be doing this holiday.

He began to dig through his closet, throwing things down just as fast as he picked them up. Nothing seemed right for the occasion. After a couple minutes, though, Nico saw something sticking out from beneath the remaining clothing. It was a sweater. Black, like the rest of the clothing it his closet, but instead of a skull, there was a snowflake pattern on it. Nico picked it up like it was the thing that would one day save his life, and whooped joyfully. The sweater had been a present from Hazel last christmas, something that had made them laugh, and he'd completely forgotten about it until now.

Nico pulled on the sweater, and looked in the mirror. His outfit consisted of the Miracle Sweater, black jeans, his aviator jacket and boots. He mussed up his hair a bit and grabbed his keys, it was time to go.

Will's apartment was not that far away from Nico's. It was far enough, though, that Nico decided he should probably take a bus. The nearest bus stop was at the edge of the park, and Nico jogged there, trying to keep warm. Only one other person was at the bus stop; a middle aged woman with grey streaks in her hair and bright green eyes. She was holding a handbag in one hand, and a pastry bag in the other. Nico noticed that she kept looking over at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

 _Weird_ he thought, trying to act like he hadn't realized what she was doing. She got on the same bus as Nico, but got off a few stops earlier. Nico got a strange feeling from her, and drew the conclusion that she was probably some kind of monster.

As he waited on the bus, Nico texted Hazel.

 _NicoD: hey ill be busy tonight w/ friends so i wont respond to your texts. merry christmas eve!_

A couple minutes past without Hazel texting him back, so she was probably doing some Christmas celebration with the other people in New Rome.

Finally the bus arrived near Will's house, and Nico got off. He looked down at the address Will had texted him, then started walking right along the snow covered sidewalk. The apartments on the block were all made of brick and looked pretty ancient, and the gardens and trees beside them were well maintained and very nice, in a simple, old fashioned kind of way. If it weren't for the cars and lights ringing the buildings, Nico would have felt like he was stepping into a memory.

After a minute or so Nico reached Will's home. He rang the buzzer.

"Hello?" Will's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Will. It's Nico. I'm downstairs."

"Oh hey Nico. I'll ring you up. See you soon!" The phone clicked and the door opened. Nico hesitated and took a deep breath. Then he walked inside.

* * *

I just wanted to thank all the people who left reviews; it's really nice knowing that people are out there enjoying my stories. Thank you! Also sorry about the short chapter, I'll try to post a longer one next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**These characters belong to the wonderful Mr. Rick Riordan.**

chapter four:

 **Will's pov:**

A knock came from Will's front door. He leapt up and hit his shin of the coffee table. Cringing a bit from the pain Will walked over to the front door.

"Guys Nico's at the door, I'll be back in one sec.." Will checked his hair in a mirror quickly and blushed, seeing Lou Ellen, Cecil and Kayla all looking at him with raised eyebrows. He rushed out of the room to the door.

"Hey Nico." Will said, leaning against the hallway wall trying to look nonchalant.

"Hey Will, sorry I'm late. The bus schedules are all mixed up because of the weather."

"Don't worry about it, c'mon and meet everyone else." Will took Nico's wrist in his hand and led him into the living room, not sure whether to be pleased or embarrassed at the red that was creeping onto his cheeks.

"I can walk, Solace." Nico said, stumbling over a pair of shoes.

"Obviously not." Will replied, letting go of Nico's arm and pushing him lightly into the living room where his other guests sat chatting.

 _four hours later:_

Lou Ellen had left about fifteen minutes ago, and Will was in the kitchen chatting with a slightly drunk Cecil. They were talking about their plans for the rest of the year before going back to camp next summer, but Cecil really wasn't making much sense, so Will excused himself from the conversation to go to the washroom.

Instead, he walked into the living room to check on Kayla and Nico. Kayla was sitting on the couch with a magazine in her hands, staring bemused at a sound asleep Nico. She chuckled lightly when Will walked in.

"He's so cute! I approve." she whispered jokingly. Will rolled his eyes and glanced again at the sleeping boy. He really did look cute, with his dark hair mussed and ringing his face, his peaceful expression and his sweater ever so slightly hitched up, showing a bit of his stomach.

"Very funny. Don't wake him, it's getting late." Will said quietly flicking his sky-blue eyes away from Nico and back onto Kayla's bright smile.

"I think I should get Cecil home before it starts snowing to hard. I heard there's a real storm coming tonight." She replied, standing up to stretch and set down the magazine. She went off to get Cecil, who was singing "Here Comes the Sun" in the guest bedroom.

After they had left, Will lay down on the other couch and stared out the window, as the snow began to fall harder and faster. It was beautiful, but not exactly fit for driving in. He hoped Cecil and Kayla had gotten home safely. About an hour had past, and Will was just starting to think about heading to bed, when he heard a small yawn come from Nico.

"Will?" he croaked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up on his elbows. Will looked over and blushed a little.

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. Kayla, Lou Ellen and Cecil left a little while ago, but it's snowing to hard to go outside now."

"Oh." Nico yawned again and fell back onto the couch cushions. His eyes started to close when he sat straight up and looked at Will.

"It's Christmas!" he exclaimed.

"Well, yah. Oh wait. Hey it's two-thirty in the morning. It really is Christmas!" Will smiled and sat up too. They smiled at each other, then started laughing. Nico and Will were too excited about Christmas that they ended up talking for another hour, but when the clock started ticking closer to four, the conversations became slower, interrupted by the occasional yawn.

"We should probably get to bed. There's a guest room beside the bathroom." Will stretched and stood up, then reached down to help Nico up. He showed him to the room, then stood in the doorway as Nico flopped onto the bed.

"I can't remember the last time I laid in a bed this soft. My bed's crap."

"You're just tired. I bet you it won't feel half as great tomorrow morning." Will looked into Nico's dark eyes, the felt his eyes slip down quickly to his lips. He blushed and looked at the floor.

"When I was little my mom used to tell me a story before I went to bed. Do you have any paper?" Will looked at Nico, confused, but handed him a scrap of paper from on top a desk. Nico patted the space on the bed beside him, and Will sat down, peering over the paper.

Nico's story was simple, about two people living in a forest by a lake, who's sheep were being stolen. As the story went on Nico added more drawings to the picture, then when he finished speaking he flipped the paper over and it showed who had really been stealing the sheep.

"I don't know why I liked it so much, but I guess it showed how much things change when you look at them differently." Nico was blushing now, and stuffing the drawing into his pocket. Will smiled and lifted Nico's chin a bit.

"I know what you mean." he said softly. Nico's lips collided with him own, and for a second Will felt like they were the only people in the world.

Will ran his fingers through Nico's hair and felt Nico's arms around his shoulders. He tasted like cinnamon and coffee, and felt so small in Will's embrace. All he wanted to do was protect him. Protect him from the memories he knew traumatized him, and the monsters that hunted him, the friends who'd betrayed him and the wind that howled outside, beating on the windows.

Will wouldn't let anymore pain get to him. He'd defend him with his life.

When they finally stopped for a breath, Will couldn't take his eyes off Nico. He watched as he fell asleep, and his breathing became slow and even. He watched Nico until sleep took him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**These characters belong to the wonderful Mr. Rick Riordan.**

chapter five:

 **Nico's pov:**

It was almost noon by the time Nico first opened his eyes. Outside the window was a beautiful snow covered town, strung with christmas lights and holly. He yawned and turned around slowly to face Will.

Will was still asleep beside him, Nico's face began to flush as he remembered what had happened last night. He had kissed Will; and Will had kissed him back! Kissing him had felt like a dream. Will had tasted like mint and hot chocolate, all warm and delicious and soft and, well, perfect.

Nico had felt so small in Will's arms, but for once he didn't care. He trusted Will, and didn't mind him protecting him. Actually, Nico almost wanted him to.

Nico watched as Will's chest rose and fell to the slow rhythm of his breathing. In the soft winter light he looked like a god, better than a god, even. His wavy blond hair fell messily across his forehead, and his pale pink lips were turned up ever so slightly at the edges.

Will's blue eyes flickered open and looked into Nico's.

"Good morning." He yawned. "How did you sleep?"

"Regardless of what you thought about the bed, I slept pretty well." That was an understatement. Will kept the bed at the perfect warmth, and falling asleep against him felt better than a million pillows.

Will smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want some breakfast? It's Christmas after all, we should have something nice."

"Sure." Nico sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Together they walked into the kitchen, and before long the radio was playing Christmas carols, and pancakes were sizzling on a pan.

Will and Nico spent a lot of time talking and laughing and throwing pancake batter around, until their breakfast was finally ready.

They exchanged presents on the couch while eating, and told stories about Christmas' when they were young until eventually they had run out of things to talk about and they were so full and content that they just sat there, enjoying each others warmth and comfort.

"Good Christmas?" Nico asked, arching his head back to look at Will.

"The best one yet." Will said, looking into Nico's dark eyes and pecking him on the forehead, making Nico go red and snuggle closer into Will's chest.

Well this one was a bit short. I was going to make it a lot longer but I decided to make it into two chapters. Thank you for all the nice reviews!


End file.
